


MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE

by AAtQklb6zUw



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Bed Sex, Drama, Emo, Emo x Gothic, Emotional Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gothic, My Chemical Romance Break Up, My Chemical Romance References, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAtQklb6zUw/pseuds/AAtQklb6zUw
Summary: Worst day ever. Lee Siyeon is sad because My Chemical Romance is disbanding and Kim Bora wants to comfort her.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE

**Author's Note:**

> Of course you can find us on Twitter, thank you for asking. Our user is @AAtQklb6zUw
> 
> You can ask questions too: https://curiouscat.me/AAtQklb6zUw

March 22th, 2013. The day Lee Siyeon read the worst possible news: My Chemical Romance was disbanding. Her girlfriend, Kim Bora was gothic and My Chemical Romance wasn’t enough for her. Still, she knew how sad she felt.

“If I knew…” Siyeon cried while she spoke. “That was their last concert I would…” The blue short-haired girl hugged her girlfriend tight. “I would have bought the shirt…” She whimpered.

“It’s ok, babe… It’s ok… Cry as much as you need…” Bora kissed her head, she loved her girlfriend so much…

The almost-blonde girl (yes, she was blonde because she was gothic of heart) was desperate to make her feel better. She tried to think something quick. Obviously, she couldn’t bring My Chemical Romance back, but she knew something Lee Siyeon really loved.

And so Kim Bora kissed her girlfriend softly, really softly on the lips.

Siyeon kissed her back, thirsty for her love.

Bora, as she saw Siyeon wanted her, started kissing her neck, biting it from time to time. The blue-haired girl let out a little moan.

Bora smiled a bit, she knew how much her girlfriend loved her biting. As an emo girl, she loved vampires.

Before going further, Siyeon blew her nose. She was sad and sex would make her feel better, she didn’t need all those mucus bothering her.

Then, once she was ready, the blue-haired girl kissed her girlfriend again. This time more passionately than before.

They kissed deep, their tongues played as their hands touched their bodies. Siyeon kissed Bora’s neck, while Bora went down with her hand, looking for her breasts. Clothes were an inconvenience, so she took off Siyeon’s shirt. The blue-haired girl didn’t complain, she continued kissing her while Bora was taking off her bra.

Siyeon thought the game wasn’t fair, she wanted to see her girlfriend without clothes too. Siyeon tried to follow Bora’s steps, but she wouldn’t let her. The blonde girl took her hands and smoothly, made her lay on the bed, completely exposed.

“Just relax.” Bora said as she kissed Siyeon’s nipple.

Siyeon moaned, giving up to the pleasure. She let her girlfriend touch her and kiss her anywhere she wanted.

She never had a better lover than Bora, even if she only had one girlfriend before. Kim Minji, who broke up with her via Windows Live Messenger a couple of years ago, the day she turned 20. Siyeon was emo before that, but it hurt her so much only My Chemical Romance could cure her pain. At least until Bora made an appearance in her life, when Yoohyeon (her best friend, who she met chatting via MySpace) introduced her to the mysterious woman Kim Bora.

They started talking about their favorite groups, and soon they started dating.

Bora was her chemical romance thanks to the amazing chemistry they had.

The blonde gothic was so in love with the emo blue haired girl that her #1 goal was making her the happiest (as much as the emo logic let her).

Bora continued massaging her girlfriends nipple, this time with her hand, while she bit her neck one more time.

Siyeon arched her entire body, showing how much she liked it.

The blue haired girl wanted to let her girlfriend know she wanted her to feel pleasure as well, so she slid her hand inside Bora’s pants to feel how wet she was already for her.

Bora grinned and made her take out her hand.

“Not yet…” She whispered in her ear, with her breathing a little agitated for the surprise attack.

“I want to touch you.” Siyeon said, kissing her deeper than ever.

“I go first.”

Bora pushed her girlfriend, grinning. There was only one way she stopped trying to touch her.

With a rough move, she took off Siyeon’s pants, leaving her panties on for a while. She wanted to tease her girlfriend a bit longer before giving her what she wanted. Rubbing Siyeon’s crotch, she watched her girlfriend biting her lip as she moved her hips up and down just to feel her. The panties were soon so wet Bora had to take them off.

Finally, Siyeon was completely naked, anxious to feel her girlfriend inside her. She continued moving her hips automatically as Bora started rubbing her clit. The first wave of pleasure was so intense that she had to cover her mouth.

“You can be as loud as you want, babe, we’re alone today.”

Bora shared an apartment with her coworker Handong. She was usually home, but lucky for them, not that day. She was at the amusement park with her girlfriend Gahyeon and her best friend Yubin.

Slowly, the blue haired girl uncovered her mouth as she focused on the pleasure Bora was providing. The moans got louder as the rhythm increased.

“Inside… ah… please…” Siyeon begged.

Bora didn’t listened, she continued rubbing the clit even harder. Siyeon thought she couldn’t hold it anymore. But she needed her inside.

“Please…” She begged again.

In that moment she felt two fingers sliding in her vagina. The loudest moan came out of her mouth. Bora loved watching her enjoying her touch, moving her hips trying to set the pace.

In and out. Slowly first, the gothic didn’t want Siyeon to reach the orgasm so soon. With her other hand, she started rubbing her girlfriend’s nipple, provoking, if that was possible, even more pleasure. 

It was fine for a while, but Bora saw how Siyeon’s body was asking for more. She increased the rhythm of her fingers inside, while with her thumb, she rubbed the clit.

Her girlfriend’s body arched and moved to feel her as deep as possible. Bora kept going in and out faster and faster.

Siyeon moaned and moaned. Her favorite band wouldn’t be coming back, but she would be coming soon.

One last moan, and she relaxed her body. With her girlfriend still inside, she cupped Bora’s face to kiss her deeply, showing how much she loved her. 

She might have finished, but she was still thirsty. Thirsty of Bora’s body. The blue haired girl remembered how wet Bora was when she touched her, she couldn’t wait to know how much she would be at the moment. She needed to know how she tasted.

Therefore Siyeon took control of the situation, putting herself on top of Bora with a quick move.

While kissing her, she undressed her. That time Bora didn’t complain, she even helped her taking off her pants as Siyeon was unhooking the bra. It was difficult doing all that at the same time, but they managed to success in their deeds.

There was no time to waist, when Siyeon saw her naked she felt the urge to kiss her everywhere, but there was an specific place she needed to taste.

Bora opened her legs, she couldn't hide anymore how much she wanted the pleasure her girlfriend could provide.

After a few kisses on Bora’s neck, nipples and other parts, Siyeon kissed Bora’s clit with all the love of her heart. As an emo girl, she was very intense, she did everything as it could be the last thing she could do, embracing the possible end of the world.

Bora otherwise, felt the darkness of the sex act. Like if Edgar Allan Poe wrote smut fiction. Not Lovecraft, though, Bora was totally not into tentacles. It disgusted her, really.

"Love, my love…" Bora said as she felt Siyeon's tongue in her intimate parts. Siyeon was really good at it. "Aahhh…"

Siyeon continued licking and licking, provoking extreme pleasure to her gothic lover.

She drew different shapes on Bora's clit to give her all kinds of sensations. She ate her with passion.

Bora was moaning and moving more and more, which meant the moment was about to come. Her body began to arch and her hips moved faster and faster.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!!!" She moaned loud (as she was).If that day were a My Chemical Romance song, it would be Famous Last Moans.

And so the gothic's body relaxed. Siyeon kissed her clit one last time since it did a good job.

The two girlfriends declared their love one more time before taking a nap in eachother's arms. Luckily, the whole My Chemical Romance disband was just a bad dream eclipsed by really good sex.

Little did they know that a few years later they would be having even better sex thanks to the My Chemical Romance reunion announcement.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, it means you finished the fic. Thank you very much for your time, here is some useful information:
> 
> You can find us on Twitter, thank you for asking. Our user is @AAtQklb6zUw
> 
> You can ask questions too: https://curiouscat.me/AAtQklb6zUw


End file.
